The littlest Thundercat
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Pumyra and Bengali spend a night together. They wake up realizing what they did. Both are embarrassed and surprised at first. But it soon becomes a blossoming romance. But soon things will get complicated when Pumyra finds out she's pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pumyra was sleeping in her room. She was tossing and turning. She was having the worst nightmare of her life. She woke up shaking.

She decided to go get a drink of water. Bengali greeted her. "Are you okay Pumyra?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I'm okay just had a nightmare," she said.

He touched her. "You're trembling," he said.

"I'm still a little scared," she said.

"How about you stay in my room with me until you calm down," he said.

"Okay," she said.

Pumyra sat down on the edge of the bed with Bengali. Maybe it was the calm of the night or the beautiful chirping of the crickets. Because at that moment the two of them looked at each other. Their faces got close and they kissed. They started to undress and they laid down together. They started to kiss and rub each other. Before either of them knew it they fell asleep.

The next morning Pumyra and Bengali woke up. They saw they were in each other's arms. "Oh Bengali I'm sorry," Pumyra said her face was red.

"I'm sorry too," Bengali said he looked just red in the face as Pumyra.

"But it was kind of nice," Pumyra said.

"Yes it was," Bengali said.

After that they got dressed and went out.

Lynx-o heard them come in. "So did you two have fun last night?" he asked.

"Oh my, you heard us?" Pumyra said starting to turn red again.

"We're so sorry Lynx-o," Bengali said he was plenty embarrassed.

"Don't worry I was young once too," Lynx-o said with chuckle.

Bengali and Pumyra felt relieved.

Today Bengali was showing Pumyra somethings he was working on. "That is very nice Bengali," Pumyra said.

"Thanks," Bengali said. Then he wasn't too careful and cut himself on a sharp edge of metal. "OW!" he said.

Pumyra took a look and stitched the cut closed and bandaged it. "How does it feel?" Pumyra asked.

"It feels better already." Bengali said.

Pumyra then kissed his face. Bengali started to blush and his face looked more red than white.

Over the next few days Bengali left Pumyra flowers. "Bengali they're beautiful," she said.

"Thanks, I thought you would like them," he said.

Their relationship was just starting to bloom.

Soon there was going to be a life changing surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Pumyra was in a good mood for the past week in a half. She loved being with Bengali she just felt so at ease with him. Now Cheetara was helping for a couple of days at the tower of omens. Right now Pumyra was taking care of her laundry. Then she felt sick. "Not again," Pumyra said and ran into the bathroom and started throwing up.

Cheetara saw and was with her. "Pumyra are you okay? You been throwing up a lot lately." Cheetara said.

"I don't know," Pumyra said. "I don't understand why I have been throwing up so much lately." she said.

"Everything will be fine maybe you just need to see a doctor," Cheetara said.

"Maybe I should," Pumyra said.

"We will a message on the band to get a doctor here." Cheetara said.

"Thank you Cheetara," Pumyra said.

Pumyra was concerned was she going to be alright? Bengali went to check on her. He was worried after hearing she was sick. "Don't worry Pumyra I'm sure you are fine," he said. "I got to go I have somethings to work on, tell me what the doctor tells you," he said kissing her cheek.

"I will," Pumyra said.

Bengali left the room leaving Pumyra alone.

The doctor came in. "Okay Pumyra let's take a look at you," he said.

He checked everything and listened to Pumyra's symptoms. "Pumyra I have a question when was the last time you were with a man?" he asked.

Pumyra knew what he was asking. "Okay about two weeks ago I slept with Bengali." Pumyra said.

"I see, well let me be the first to congratulate you, you're pregnant." the doctor said.

Pumyra was shocked her whole world was closing in on her. She was going to have a baby? "I don't believe it," Pumyra said covering her face.

"Pumyra I understand you are a medic and we both know how this happens. So you better believe it. I think you will be a wonderful mother," the doctor said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should tell Bengali and the other Thundercats, they must know about this," he said.

"But I don't what they will say or do," Pumyra said she looked like she was going to cry.

"Hopefully they will support you, and help you with this and help you and Bengali raise your cub." the doctor said with a smile. "If you don't mind I must go now, just remember you have nothing to worry about," he said then he left.

Pumyra went into Bengali's room. "Hey Pumyra are you alright?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I'm fine I have to tell you what the doctor told me," Pumyra said.

"What is it?" Bengali asked.

"I," Pumyra said starting to choke up then swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm pregnant with your baby," she said.

Bengali dropped what was holding on his toe. "OW!" he said. Then he turned to her. "You are what with my what?" he said. He didn't know if he heard her right.

"I said I'm pregnant with your baby," Pumyra said. She was worried Bengali might reject her or worse. But instead he gave her a smile. Then touched her face ever so gently.

"Don't worry about a thing Pumyra, we are in this together." Bengali said. "I will do what I can for you," he said.

Pumyra was so relieved and hugged Bengali. Bengali began to stroke her hair. "Everything is alright," he said. He was trying to make her feel better about the situation.

"Everything alright in here?" Lynx-o asked.

"Yes," Bengali said. "Everything's fine." he said.

"I just got some surprising news from the doctor," Pumyra said.

"What did he tell you?" Lynx-o asked.

"You know that night Bengali and I spent together?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes," Lynx-o said.

"Well it turn's out I'm now pregnant." Pumyra said.

"Oh, I see, don't worry Pumyra everything will be alright I will try to help you both with your baby," Lynx-o said.

"What baby?" Snarfer asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Pumyra said.

"Oh wow cool," Snarfer said.

"Yes and I will try to be a good father," Bengali said.

They headed to cat's lair.

The others saw them coming and now there was a meeting. Pumyra looked at Bengali nervously. He gave her a reassuring look. "Everyone I'm pregnant with Bengali's baby," Pumyra said.

"What?!" they said.

"It's true and kind of a long story," Bengali said.

Pumyra looked a little worried. "You okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Pumyra is a little worried that you guys might not accept this and reject her," Bengali said.

"That's ridiculous, we are your friends Pumyra so don't worry," Tygra said.

"Yes we will help out in anyway we can," Cheetara said.

"Yes after this means there will be a new Thunderian. This child will grow up and learn from the Thundercats." Panthro said.

Pumyra felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Pumyra was starting to feel better. She was getting support from all the Thundercats. Now Pumyra and Bengali were talking about sharing room. They thought it would be a good idea because she's pregnant and they are in a relationship.

They had just finished up Bengali's room so now it was fit for both of them. Pumyra's old room was going to become the nursery.

"Pumyra what do you think we're having a boy or girl?" Bengali asked that night.

"I don't know," Pumyra said. "I just want it to be healthy." she said.

Their love was strong. In the mornings when Pumyra felt sick and was throwing up Bengali was there for her. He was rubbing her back with one hand holding her hair back with the other.

"I hate morning sickness." Pumyra said.

"I know but you are still beautiful and our baby will be too," Bengali said.

Pumyra smiled and kissed him.

A couple of days later Bengali and Pumyra were talking. "So Pumyra I found this old letter from my ex-girlfriend," Bengali said.

"Why are you talking about your ex-girlfriend in front of your current girlfriend?" Pumyra asked. She was sounding angry.

"Well I forgot it was with my stuff and I use to hang out with her and," Bengali said.

"What you don't want me anymore? Even though I'm having your baby? I don't want to see you!" Pumyra said running off.

"Pumyra wait!" Bengali said.

Pumyra was outside sitting on a rocking crying. "Pumyra is everything alright?" Cheetara asked.

"Bengali we were talking and he found an old letter from his ex-girlfriend and he was about to talk about her and I think he wants her back," Pumyra said.

"Maybe you should hear him out," Cheetara said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. She Bengali coming up.

"Pumyra I'm sorry, I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea there is a reason I broke up with my ex-girlfriend, she broke my heart and went with richer man, she said I was too poor for her," Bengali said.

"I'm sorry too, I love you for you Bengali," Pumyra said.

"I love you for you too Pumyra," Bengali said.

They hugged and made up.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Pumyra had just woken up. She saw something in the mirror. She smiled as she rubbed her growing belly. There was no denying it now she was going to have a baby. Then she realized the baby would need a good mother and father. This baby would depend on her. She took in a deep breath to calm down. _I'm soon going to be a mother, I hope I do okay,_ she thought.

She doubted if she would be a good mother. She was really doubting if she really wanted her baby. "Pumyra what's wrong you seem rather tense," a voice said.

Pumyra turned around and saw Lynx-o. "Lynx-o I'm starting show a little and I have starting to have doubts." Pumyra said.

"It's perfectly natural to have doubts, so don't worry everything will be fine," Lynx-o said.

"Thanks Lynx-o," Pumyra said.

Pumyra started to sew a toy. She was even making a blanket. "Hey Pumyra," Bengali said. He came up and kissed her.

"Hey Bengali," Pumyra said.

Pumyra no longer got morning sick which was a relief to her. She began to think of the things she would do with her baby. The doctor came to check on her. "Your baby is just fine." the doctor said.

They were happy to hear it. Soon they started to think of names. The nursery was really coming together. "Pumyra I wish there was a way tell what the baby was going to be." Bengali said.

"Me too but we just have to wait." Pumyra said.

That night Bengali was getting out of bed. He was headed for the berbil village who he knew was having a late night harvest. "Pumyra are you sure you want candy fruit?" Bengali asked.

"Yes, and some bean burritos too," Pumyra said.

"Burritos? Okay then," Bengali said.

Pumyra still had pregnancy symptoms back aches, swollen ankles, gas, heart burn, leg cramps, mood swings and cravings.

Bengali was working on something. They were already married and he was making something to celebrate the start of their new family. He showed Pumyra the necklace he made.

"Bengali, it's beautiful!" Pumyra said.

"Thanks I worked really hard on it," Bengali said,

"You made it yourself?' Pumyra asked.

"Yes took a lot of hard work," Bengali said.

Pumyra gave him a big kiss.

Pumyra was reading and she noticed something. The baby just kicked. Bengali was working next to her he was organizing his things. He heard her laugh. "What is it?" Bengali asked.

"The baby is kicking," she said.

"Really?" Bengali asked. Pumyra nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to feel?" she asked.

"You don't mind?" Bengali asked.

"Of course not," she said. Bengali reached out a shaky hand and placed on her middle. Sure enough there was a lively little kick.

"Looks like it's doing okay in there," Bengali said.

"Yes, it makes me feel good that the baby is doing fine," Pumyra said.

"Hello, Bengali and Pumyra what's with all the excitement?" Lynx-o asked.

"I just felt the baby kick for the time," Pumyra said.

"Yes I felt it kick again just awhile ago," Bengali said.

"Do you want to feel Lynx-o?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure," Lynx-o said. He placed his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick.

Pumyra often stayed at the tower while the other Thundercats went out. Snarfer stayed with her. She sometimes let him feel the baby kick. Snarfer was thrilled he got to feel the baby move. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Snarfer asked.

"We won't know until the baby is born," Pumyra said.

The nursery was almost finished. Bengali, Panthro, and Tygra were putting the finishing touches on it. "I hope Pumyra likes it," Bengali said.

"I think she will," Panthro said.

"I believe so too, we worked really hard on it," Tygra said.

Finally it was finished. Bengali lead her to it.

"Wow, it's amazing." Pumyra said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pumyra was soon going to have her baby. Bengali was pampering her. "Soon we will be parents," Bengali said.

"Yes an I'm looking forward to it," Pumyra said.

The doctor was giving Pumyra a check up. "You got a got a very lively kid there," the doctor said taking a listen.

"Lively is right, kicking and moving almost 24/7 I'm surprised I can get rest when it keeps up this activity." Pumyra said.

"Well Pumyra both you and the baby look great." the doctor said.

"That's great, I know soon this baby will be a Thundercat." Pumyra said.

"True, but when your baby is born all it will care about is eating and sleeping." the doctor said.

"I know," Pumyra said.

Few days later Pumyra was about to give birth.

Bengali was by her side she was squeezing his hand. He remembered she went into labor before breakfast, Lynx-o called Lion-o that the baby was coming. Lion-o had Cheetara get the doctor. It was almost afternoon and the baby was almost here.

"I hope we will find a good name because we haven't been able to agree," Bengali said.

"We will know the name when we meet him or her," Pumyra said.

"Okay Pumyra you have to push on the next contraction," the doctor said.

Pumyra nodded then started to push.

Two hours later a baby girl was born. She was light brown with stripes.

The Thundercats came in to meet the new baby.

"Let's name her Pegalia?" Bengali asked.

"That's perfect," Pumyra said.

The other Thundercats had to agree. Now there was a baby Thundercat.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Pumyra was now resting and recovering in her and Bengali's room. She had just given birth to a baby girl named Pegalia. She had learned how to nurse her from the doctor before the birth so she would know what to do.

Pegalia was in her bassinet right next to the bed. Bengali came up to Pumyra. "Hey Pumyra, would you like something to eat or drink?" Bengali asked.

"Yes some water would be nice," Pumyra said.

Bengali gave her the water.

That night they went to bed. Pegalia started to cry. "I got her," Bengali said. He picked her up. He rocked her softly. "There, there Pegalia, sleep," he said. Pegalia settled down and dozed back off. He placed her back in her bassinet and saw Pumyra watching him.

"You're a good dad," Pumyra said.

A few weeks later Pumyra was tending to Pegalia. Bengali was out doing somethings with the Thunderclaw. Pumyra was wondering what was taking so long. Bengali came in a few hours later. "Where have you been?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm sorry Pumyra, I was helping out the bolkins I didn't mean to be late." Bengali said.

"You have been late a lot lately what's wrong with you?" Pumyra asked she sounded angry. "It's like you don't care you have a wife a two and half month old daughter waiting for you, and that need you!" she said.

"I'm sorry," Bengali said.

Pumyra wouldn't listen and wouldn't let him into the room that night. Snarfer was nice enough to let Bengali sleep on the floor in his room.

Bengali went to check on her the next day. Pumyra was laying in bed. He took her temperature. "You have a fever," he said. He gave her some medicine and something to drink. He took care of her and Pegalia.

"I'm sorry for getting so mad Bengali," Pumyra said.

"It's okay, I will call you from now on when I think I'm going to be late," Bengali said kissing her forehead.

After that Pumyra and Bengali were closer. A couple of days Later Bengali came in wounded. Pumyra started treating his injuries. "Bengali please be okay I need you, our daughter needs you, the Thundercats need you, and Third earth needs you," Pumyra said.

Bengali woke up and smiled at her. "Hello my love," Bengali said.

Pumyra kissed him and started sobbing with relief. Bengali sat up and held his wounds. "Take it easy Bengali," Pumyra said. Everyone was relieved that Bengali was okay.

Bengali was soon able to hold Pegalia again. "Hello my baby girl," he said. Pegalia cooed and grabbed his nose.

Continued in Thundercats baby on board.


End file.
